


A Wink and a Smile

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Heavenly Bodies’ birthday, and I’d like to do something special for them. I’m sorry, I don’t know which pronoun is appropriate here! They know which gif I’m referring to today from jim and bones. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wink and a Smile

“You’ve fallen hard for him,” Uhura told him.

McCoy jerked his head away from the object of his interest and looked at the woman. “Him? He’s young and…”

“He’s cute,” Uhura told him. “You spent the shuttle ride over from Riverside, didn’t you?”

“I was drunk, and I didn’t make a good first impression,” McCoy muttered.

The object of their conversation had entered the bar with the Commandant of the Academy, Captain Christopher Pike. Both men were dressed in Starfleet Greys and were conversing softly. “You didn’t know he was an officer when you did it,” Uhura told him.

“Yeah, but it was all over his shoes,” McCoy said.

“Could’ve been worse,” Spock responded. McCoy turned to the Vulcan who was here because of Uhura. “It could have been all over his jacket.”

“How was I supposed to know he was a teacher?” McCoy finished morosely, licking his lips. Uhura and Spock looked at each other helplessly. Finally, Uhura rose and walked over to Pike’s table. “What is she doing?” McCoy asked nearly panicking. Spock shrugged. He had no control over his girlfriend. “It’s easy for you, Commander. You’re a teacher too.” Spock’s eyebrow raised. McCoy suddenly felt uncomfortable as Uhura returned.

“There, Captain Pike is interested in my proposal for the Vulcan language exams,” Uhura said. Spock and McCoy stared at the woman, neither believed her. Abruptly, Pike’s companion rose and smiled at Pike. His shoulders shrugged as he deposited a credit chip on the table. Pike shook his head as he returned to his drink. “What do you think that was about?”

“Commander Kirk is in charge of flight simulation training tomorrow. I have no doubt that he wishes an early night,” Spock commented. McCoy shook his head as he peered into the glass of whiskey in front of him. He should return to the Academy too. He was one of the Cadets going through flight simulation in the morning. He heard Uhura’s sharp intake of breath before he looked up. Kirk paused briefly by their table. He grinned and winked at McCoy before heading out the door.

“Did he just? Was it just me?” McCoy asked.

Uhura and Spock looked at each other. “I suggest you follow the Commander,” Spock told him. Uhura nodded. Next thing McCoy knew he’d thrown his own credit chip down and was out the door, following the handsome commander. He swore he heard Uhura giggle on his way out.

“So,” he heard a voice as he exited the bar, “you decided to see if I really meant that wink.” McCoy turned to the shadows the lights and darkness were making on the side of the building. McCoy’s breath hitched as he followed the voice to the side of the building. “You thought I forgot about you from the shuttle? That was quite an introduction.”

“I missed your jacket,” McCoy muttered.

“Had to throw away my shoes though, but that was the best damn whiskey I’d ever drunk from a flask, Bones,” Jim told him. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat, get to know each other a little better.” Bones felt his heart swell as Jim turned toward a nearby café. His world suddenly seemed a whole lot brighter.


End file.
